FwPCSS30
is the 30th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 126th episode of ''Pretty Cure'' franchise overall. Synopsis ''Angry at Goyan's interference, Ms. Shitataare leads Pretty Cure to his location. But with their lack of strength and ability to transform- how will they take Flappy and Choppy back? '' Summary Saki and Mai are scolded for not having finished their summer homework and are sent to the hallway as punishment. However, only remembering that Flappy and Choppy have been kidnapped they run out of the hallway and out of school in hopes of finding their missing partners. At Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare was angry that Goyan got involved and did her job. She made a little Goyan statue with water and started smashing it with her feet. But suddenly, she gets a great idea. As Saki prepares for her trip with Mai, she notices that Moop and Foop have started crying. They feel horrible over what happened and worry over the others safety, but Saki gets them to perk up by saying that crying won't help anything. They can't give up hope yet, and together, with the powers they have, they will save them. At the same time, Goyan was torturing Flappy and Choppy, asking them about Fountain of Sun. They keep claiming not to know anything though. Saki and Mai head to the beach in hopes of finding some clues, but as they notice how late in the day it is, they head to Sky Tree in hopes of making a wish to help them find Flappy and Choppy. It is then Ms. Shitataare arrives and comments on how the tree really can't hear them, then claims she only came by to visit Goyan. She opens a portal while making sure they can hear her, then "accidentally" leaves it open. With confusion, Saki and Mai approach it and question the chance of it being a trick. But Saki points out that they have nothing else to go on, so they dive inside and appear inside Goyan's home. He is surprised as Ms. Shitataare reveals she found out where he lived, and bluntly points out that the shape of the rock gave it away. As he criticizes himself for being so oblivious, she attempts to be "nice" by showing Saki and Mai this before taking off as he accuses her of being desperate. Saki and Mai demand to see their spirits and he reveals the little torture field they are in. He explains what he has been doing, and refuses to quit until he gets what he wants, throwing them onto the floor and angering the girls, Moop, and Foop. He decides that he will force Saki and Mai to tell him what he wants, but peeved with his attitude, the duo transform. Goyan isn't threatened though, saying he possesses all of the powers their spirits possessed. Flappy and Choppy apologize for letting the girls down, but they claim it doesn't matter because they are their precious friends and they just wanted to see them. Moop and Foop also speak to them while Flappy and Choppy apologize for not being kind and caring to them as they could have. Its then Goyan grabs the baby spirits and forces them into the same torture field, threatening to harm them if the girls don't give up the location. Saki and Mai claim that they won't allow him to do this and he prepares to attack them by summoning a huge sphere of dark energy. But before he can a strange light begins to glow and Moop and Foop burst out of the fields. Then everyone begins to glow and their powers combine and summon new devices, the Crystal Communes; with them, the girls become Cure Bright and Cure Windy. Goyan takes cover and begins to rapidly attack the girls from the shadows but Bright and Windy dodge his attacks with ease and Foop informs Windy of her abilities, allowing her to make a tornado and destroy the oncoming attacks. Meanwhile, Moop also alerts Bright of her own and she uses the power of the moon to locate Goyan. He uses more power and the girls use their Spiral Ring Set and use a brand new attack, Spiral Star Splash. The attack provides to be so strong that it destroys Goyan's place entirely. The girls are quick to grab their spirits and hightail it out of there from Ms. Shitataare's portal that got left open. Back at the Sky Tree, Saki and Mai happily talk with Flappy and Choppy, who thank the duo for saving them, but the girls claim that it wasn't just them that saved them, it was all of them working together. Saki feels very worn out and is sadly reminded that they still haven't done their summer homework, which causes Flappy and her to start bickering and Mai to casually bring up that she still has her own to finish. Major Events *Ms. Shitataare blatantly helps Saki and Mai enter Dark Fall to retrieve Flappy and Choppy from Goyan. *Saki and Mai rescue Flappy and Choppy. *The combination of the Cures and the four fairies allows for Flappy and Choppy to transform into Crystal Communes, also allowing Saki and Mai to draw on Moop and Foop's power to become Cure Bright and Cure Windy for the first time. **The Spiral Rings likewise change for the new forms to use Spiral Star Splash. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Goyan *Ms. Shitataare *Akudaikan Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star